


Above the City

by cmk418



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418





	Above the City

Selina steps out onto the ledge, finding her balance easily despite the wind. She crosses the rooftops nimbly, like a cat. 

_Would she land on her feet if she fell?_

She keeps moving and tries not to think about it. This truly is the best way to get around the city. No one ever bothers to look up. They could shine a beacon in the darkness and very few people would take their eyes off their shoes long enough to notice. 

She would.

From her perch above Gotham, she sees everything. 

And from this vantage point, everything seems so inconsequential.


End file.
